¡Feliz cumpleaños!
by kikitapatia
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Ren. Kyoko le tiene preparado una pequeña sorpresa. ¿Qué será?
1. Ren

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños Kuon!**_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ _Skip Beat no nos pertenece, por más que lo pedimos de deseo de navidad. Simplemente no se nos concedió._

 _Este fic forma parte del proyecto 'Feliz cumpleaños, Kuon' por parte de_ _ **kikitapatia**_ _y_ _ **mutemuia**_ _._

 _ **Prompt:**_ _Seducción en habitación de hotel en la noche de cumpleaños de Ren._

* * *

—Tsuruga-san, llegas tarde —recibió el mensaje de texto mientras caminaba deprisa—, eso no es para nada tu costumbre... ¿Va algo mal?

—¿Tsuruga-san? Y no voy tarde, tú estás adelantada... ¿Ansiosa? —respondió a la brevedad posible.

—¿Ansiosa, yo? No, para nada, simplemente quiero celebrar tu cumpleaños, recuerda que la primera vez tenía mal la fecha. El año pasado estabas de viaje, esta vez que sí podemos celebrarlo en tu día, quiero que sea especial.

—He llegado, pero no te encuentro en el restaurante...

—¿Quién dijo en el restaurante? ... —Ren simplemente se quedó estático, las posibilidades... ¿Qué estaba tramando su pequeña ansiosa?

—Dirígete al último piso... Suite presidencial —"¿Suite presidencial?". La sangre se le fue a los pies, "¿Qué tenía de malo el restaurante?" Era elegante, exclusivo y sobre todo estarían donde podría mantener el control y no abalanzarse sobre ella a la primera que pudiera", pensó.

Durante el camino del elevador a la habitación, el siempre sereno Ren iba empezando a ponerse cada vez más nervioso. En la suite, no habría forma de que pudiera tener las manos quietas.

—Buenas noches, pasa, te estaba esperando —mientras Ren entraba, no podía dejar de ver a su novia, estaba fascinado. Lucía un traje de noche rojo, strapless que fijaba la vista a sus pequeños pechos, tenía una abertura en la pierna que casi llegaba a su cadera, el cabello recogido en un moño con ligeros rizos sueltos adornando su rostro. Llevaba el dije de plata en forma de luna menguante, con un hada pensativa en ella, que le había regalado en su cumpleaños y unos aretes a juego. Pasó saliva con dificultad.

En medio de la habitación, estaba dispuesta una mesa muy románticamente, con velas y en medio de esta, dentro de un florero, dos rosas idénticas a las que el actor le había regalado en su primer cumpleaños que compartieron. Pero Ren, no tuvo ni la más mínima idea de a qué le supo la cena, ya que toda su atención se la prestó a imaginar qué podría llevar debajo de ese vestido que se ajustaba su cuerpo como una segunda piel, bueno, después de todo, era un hombre, no un santo, y ella... Ella era una seducción caminando.

—¡Kuon! —repitió algo divertida su novia, al ver la cara del actor.

—¿Perdón, dijiste algo? —tratando de que su novia no se enterara de que su mirada no dejaba de volver a la cama tentadora del centro de la habitación.

—Te decía que si no te importaba si me excusas un momento —respondía pícara su novia, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al lavabo.

Había estado con muchas chicas antes, pero ninguna de ellas lo había excitado tanto, ni siquiera con el sexo, como su novia con ese hermoso vestido de noche. "¿Cómo diablos voy a salir de esta?", pensó Ren, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación y se llevaba su mano al pelo desesperado. Prefirió sentarse otra vez a la mesa y tomar un poco de vino para tranquilizarse. Cuando de pronto al volver su vista por donde su novia había desaparecido un momento atrás, aparece ella con un diminuto babydoll de encaje rojo que se ceñía en sus redondos senos, se cerraba en la espalda con un moño satinado a la altura del sostén, dejándola despejada casi hasta la aún más diminuta y casi inexistente tanga y liguero.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kuon! ¿Ves algo que te guste? —decía seductoramente, mientras iba bajando la intensidad de las luces.

Ren tira el contenido de la copa en su impecable traje, no encuentra la boca, ni la mente, la cordura ya había salido por la ventana. Seguramente había tomado de más, era imposible que lo que estaba viendo no fuera una alucinación. Su recatada y tímida novia no podía estar vistiendo "eso". No, borracho no estaba, muerto, sip, esa era la definición. Tenía que estar muerto y haber ido al cielo para poder disfrutar de semejante vista.

Se levantó inmediatamente, y en dos grandes, muy grandes pasos, se dirigió hacia su novia, desesperado por tocarla. La tomó en sus brazos y abarcó su boca en un beso apasionado, devorándola con necesidad. Puso una mano en su nuca para posicionarla mejor y la otra en su cintura para acercarla a su erección.

—¿Esto te indica algo? —le decía entrecortadamente mientras se frotaba contra ella, y dejaba tiernos besos en su cuello. Bajaba hasta su clavícula y volvía a subir, sin esperarlo la alza en brazos y la lleva a la cama, donde la deposita tiernamente.

—Kuon, esto es injusto, tú aún tienes toda tu ropa puesta —decía haciendo pucheros, mientras le iba quitando la chaqueta del traje de tres piezas.

—Entonces, hagamos algo al respecto —le responde mientras se pone de rodillas frente a ella para permitirle explorarlo.

Poco a poco las prendas de Ren fueron desapareciendo hasta que quedó en unos finos bóxers de seda negra. Las manos de él subían y bajaban nerviosas por el cuerpo de su novia seguido de cortos besos. Cuando llegó al final del encaje lo iba subiendo con el rostro y lleva al mismo tiempo sus manos a la espalda de la chica, le desata el débil nudo de la cinta para poder dejar al descubierto los senos. Se queda mirándola fijamente y ella al sentirse desnuda, nerviosa trata de llevar sus brazos al pecho, sabe que nunca ha sido una chica con atractivo sexual, se lo han dicho muchas veces, pero estar así frente a él, completamente expuesta...

—¡No!, por favor, no lo hagas, déjame admirarte. Eres hermosa, más hermosa de lo que alguna vez imaginé —decía mientras le apartaba los brazos, y dicho esto, se acerca a ella bajando su boca lentamente para tomar uno de sus rosados pezones en ella, lo lame con dulzura, disfrutando, paladeando el tan anhelando sueño hecho realidad, mientras que con su otra mano atiende el otro. Sopla levemente en el pezón al terminar su beso, provocando que la chica se arqueara y gimiera profundamente, lo cual hace que Ren casi pierda el control. Lleva el otro seno a su boca y realiza las mismas atenciones como antes hizo con el anterior.

Las caricias que ella le daba se sentían como fuego quemándole, pues le pasaba las uñas por la espalda arañándolo por la excitación. Fue bajando por su cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel con besos y lengua hasta llegar al ombligo. Mientras una de sus manos seguía atendiendo sus senos, con la otra rozaba sus piernas de arriba abajo. Hasta llegar a la diminuta tanga que rompió sin miramientos.

—¡Jamás había visto un corazón tan bello! —dijo sorprendido de que su novia se hubiera atrevido a hacerse algo como eso. Besó ardientemente su intimidad hasta llegar al centro del placer, succionándolo con fuerza y dando pequeños mordisquitos para incrementar las sensaciones. Kyoko, pasada la inquietud de que Ren viera "ese" detalle, instintivamente llevó sus manos a la cabeza de su novio para urgirlo a que continuara, buscando el máximo placer. Ren, con uno de sus dedos la penetra, sabe que es la primera vez de ella, quiere prepararla para él. Él es grande y ella pequeña. Cuando siente que la chica se ha acostumbrado mete un segundo dedo para ensancharla. En ella los sentidos están al máximo.

—¡Por favor, Kuon! —no sabe ni qué es lo que desea.

—Lo sé, mi amor, tranquila, confía en mí, pronto... —se voltea para tomar el preservativo que había visto con anterioridad en la mesa de noche, y al despojarse de los bóxers se lo coloca. Se posiciona sobre ella y le abre más las piernas con las rodillas. Baja su cabeza para devorarle la boca mientras va entrando poco a poco en ella, permitiendo que se acostumbre a él y dándose tiempo a sí mismo de controlarse, de otra forma terminaría siquiera antes de haber empezado. Cuando llega a la barrera, un instinto primitivo lo llena de orgullo, sabe que él es el primero y se encargaría de ser para siempre el único.

De una sola y potente estocada atraviesa su virginidad, ahogando con un beso el gemido de dolor de su novia, unas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas que él limpia con sus labios.

—Lo siento mucho, Kyoko, no quise lastimarte... Solo será esta vez y pronto te llevaré al cielo, lo prometo.

—No, no te detengas...—exclamaba con voz sofocada la chica.

—No lo haré, solo te estoy dando tiempo a acostumbrarte.

—Ya estoy bien —le decía mientras una sonrisa pícara y sensual asomaba en sus labios.

Permanece quieto nuevamente hasta que cesa el dolor, disfrutando de la presión que su novia ejerce en él y entonces comienza el vaivén de caderas. Ella se acopla a su movimiento al principio despacio hasta que la necesidad explotó fuerte, lujuriosa, primitiva, los urge a incrementar el ritmo, hasta que juntos alcanzaron el clímax.

Sin fuerzas, se deja caer a un lado de ella y la atrae hacia él, permaneciendo aún unidos. No quiere perder esa increíble conexión. La abraza con ternura depositando suaves y castos besos en su coronilla.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kuon!

—Kyoko, eso fue...

—¿Siempre es así? —preguntaba tímida su novia.

—Solo contigo, mi amor... Solo contigo —decía mientras depositaba un tierno beso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, que lucía un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

* * *

N.A. El colgante forma parte de la historia "Feliz cumpleaños" de mutemuia, pero me encantó el detalle y lo quise compartir con ustedes. Pasen a leer su obra.


	2. kyoko

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, caminaba de un lado a otro, si pudiera se subiría por las paredes. Se llevó la mano por enésima vez a su cuello donde tenía el colgante de plata en forma de luna menguante, con un hada que él le había regalado. Estaba que se comía las uñas, pero no, no podía echar a perder todo el trabajo y el sufrimiento que había tenido ese día en el spa. Había pedido tratamiento de belleza completo. Depilación de arriba y abajo, cuando le preguntaron por qué tipo de figura quería, no había sabido qué responder y les dio carta blanca a las esteticistas. De haber sabido que iba a ser en forma de corazón hubiera pedido el más tradicional, pero ahora ya nada podía ser hecho. Salió del lugar depilada, con manicura, pedicura, peinada y maquillada como lo que era: la actriz número uno de Japón.

Pero ahora, nada de eso tenía importancia, los nervios la estaban matando, no podía respirar y el hecho de que el vestido estaba muy apretado no ayudaba en nada. Él, el rey de la puntualidad, llegaba tarde...

Así que tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje:

—Tsuruga-san, llegas tarde. ¿Va algo mal? —mandó el mensaje de texto con las manos temblorosas.

—¿Tsuruga-san? Y no voy tarde, tú estás adelantada... ¿Ansiosa?

—¿Ansiosa, yo? No, para nada, simplemente quiero celebrar tu cumpleaños, recuerda que la primera vez tenía mal la fecha. El año pasado estabas de viaje, esta vez que sí podemos celebrarlo en tu día, quiero que sea especial —mientras se mordía el labio inferior pues él había notado su nerviosismo. ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegara y notara el "pequeño e insignificante" cambio de ambiente?

—He llegado, pero no te encuentro en el restaurante...

—¿Quién dijo en el restaurante? ... Dirígete al último piso... Suite presidencial —cerró el celular antes de que su, ahora pánico, la traicionara.

¿Qué debería hacer con aquel pequeño paquetito metálico que había comprado en la farmacia, muerta de miedo de que alguien la descubriera? ¿Dónde podría dejarlo que no estuviera tan a la vista de su novio? Obviamente en la mesa no. Noooooo, ¿cómo iba a dejar "eso" simplemente por ahí? ¿Encima de la cama? Ya sin pensar decidió que lo mejor sería ponerlo en la mesita de la noche, casi oculto por las fundas de las almohadas, pero muy a la mano.

Estaba colocándolo en su lugar cuando se escucha que alguien toca la puerta. Camina despacio, dejando salir el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo y al abrir, ahí estaba su novio. Siempre galante, con una sonrisa enigmática en la cara que al verla desaparece para dejar ante ella una de incredulidad.

—Buenas noches, pasa, te estaba esperando —le salió una voz ronca llena de sensualidad. No podía dejar de verlo. Estaba irresistible con un traje blanco de tres piezas, camisa negra y corbata roja.

Durante la cena, que al final ni supo que estaba comiendo, estuvo al pendiente de las reacciones de su novio. Le divertía el hecho de que, cuando él creía que ella no veía, él volteaba a ver la cama con expresión de sufrimiento y nerviosismo. Pero para nervios, dos. Ella estaba igual. Casi no había podido tomar alimentos y el vino ni se diga, ni probarlo, no fuera a ser que tomara de más y todo el sufrimiento de la mañana fuera en vano. Pues bueno, si lo iba a hacer... ¿Qué mejor momento que el presente?

—¡Kuon! —repitió divertida al ver que su novio no respondía las dos primeras veces—. "¿Qué estaría pensando él?".

—¿Perdón, dijiste algo?

—Te decía que si no te importaba si me excusas un momento —respondía pícara.

Se levantó y se dirigió con pasos presurosos al lavabo donde ya antes había dejado una pequeña maletita. Las manos le sudaban y el cuerpo le temblaba. ¿En verdad se atrevería a hacerlo y salir así? ¿Qué pasaría si a él no le gustaba? ¿Y si la rechazaba? Bueno, ya había llegado hasta ahí, se había hecho la depilación ante las miradas inquisitivas de las dependientas del spa. No podía dejarlo así.

Ok. Primer paso. Quitarse el vestido. Hecho.

Segundo paso, ponerse "eso":

—¿Cómo diablos se supone que me lo voy a sujetar por la espalda si tiene unos tirantes diminutos? —rezongaba mientras daba vueltas para podérselo amarrar.

Tercer paso, la tanga:

—¿Esto se supone que es una tanga? Ni cuando compré ropa para Setsu era tan diminuta. Ser sexy es incomodísimo. Aunque leí por ahí que si cumple su función no tendré que traerlo puesto mucho rato... —y cuando Kyoko se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se quedó blanca...

—Respira,... Uno, dos, tres... —se decía a sí misma para tranquilizarse y antes de salir del baño.

Armándose de valor, camina desde el baño hasta la pared donde se encuentran los controles de las luces y parándose bajo una de ellas le dice a su novio estupefacto:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kuon! ¿Ves algo que te guste? —decía seductoramente, mientras iba bajando la intensidad de las luces.

El Consejo mental de Kyoko en Defensa de la Virtud de la Doncella Japonesa iba a quedar oficialmente disuelto esa noche...


End file.
